ciel love story
by Valenntine2000
Summary: A reader insert for all ciel fans and i hope you enjoy cause this is a one shot. you want another sequal review. i am glad to have you notice my work and i hope that you enjoy my birthday gift to me.


Me: well as of march 27 2014 i am now 14 and i am giving myself this gift.

lizzy:aww, that is sweet. plus who is in it?

Me: Hell if i should know i am making it up now. ^.^

sebastian: please watch your language.

Me: eh, this stuff aint for kiddies and never will be so ryou only for you will i do that. oh, and (y/n) means your name, (l/n) means last name. (f/n) means friends name, pick your best friend who would do that.

* * *

(y/n) was walking home afterschool. on the way you where pulled off into an alley and saw i person with a red suit on. this person wore a victorian era butler outfit with that distinguished red coat and hair. the mans eyes where a yellow green and had a chainsaw with him. You tried to shout but he covered your mouth with a ragg and said, "be quiet darling~ i will catch my sebby with you~" You then looked to him and then he pulled you out into the open where no one but a male with greyish blue hair with and eye patch and a man with victorian era butlers outfit and crimson eyes. The red haired man had shouted to them, "sebby unless you want this girl to die do what i say!~" the man in the butlers outfit and crimson eyes turned his head with his black hair swishing, saying, "What will you order my to do bocchan?" the male with greyish blue hair and a lovely blue eye said, " save the girl, but make sure you do not kill the dumb reaper. he would just cause more trouble when he died." The butler then said, "yes, ... my lord." He then rushed to you and the red haired man said, "not this time you wont!" he then slashed hid chain saw toward the butler, but instead it managed to hit you when sebastian dodged it. You then gasped and he dropped you to the floor. the red haired man then ran off saying, "you will be mine one day sebby!~" Just as the butler got to you, you had passed out and where now being hauled off in an ambulence. The 2 males came with you to see how you where doing, but it was a little much for you. You where expecting a normal day, but you got some freak using you to get to someone and nearly killing you. pretty ruff. Anyways as i was saying, you where then put into the intensive care. That is after the operation. The 2 males where in the waiting room and a doctor came out. the man then said, "anyone here for a miss. (l/n)?" just then the 2 males stood up and said, "us" The doctor said, "um, who are you? are you relatives? or friends, or..." The butler said, "we are friends, but we have the right to know her condtion. We had just recently met and had tried to help her." the doctor was suspicious, but he decided that they could know this info. he then said, "she is in intensive care right now, but should be fine if she keeps up her healing. by the way... what are your names?" The tall man with black hair, crimson eyes, and a butler siut said, "i am sebastian michaelis, and the person with me and bocchan is Ciel phantomhive." The man then stared wide eyed at him. this was the owner of the famous consetion company 'Funtom'. He then said, "Oh, i am sorry to waitse your time with question mister earl phantomhive." ( i am just going to let you know this is in england and is well, set in modern times, just everything happening then happens now. understand? if not do not bother.) The male with blueish grey hair then smirked and said, "it is not a problem at all. you where meerly doing your job." The male now known as ciel had left and of coarse being the sexy person is left with all the style in the world. His butler then followed out and said, "good day, sir." They then left the building and said, "i wonder what will happen to the girl now?" The butler said, "i imagine the girl will live on and have nothing more to do with us bocchan." (poor sebby, how much more wrong could you be) Ciel just looked down his smirk gone in contemplation. He then said, "i suppose you are right... sebastian." the truth is ciel liked (y/n) you are pretty, and well... just perfect. he would see you again. he could just tell. sebastian sensing this from the contract sighn smirked, but hid it fast. he knew everything and was sorta happy for him.

XX with (y/n) XX

(y/n) stared at the ceiling. you where bored and tired and well felt awefull. Just then a friend burst in saying, "(Y/n) are you o.k!? i heard what happened!" your poor friend was in hystarics over this and you said, "(f/n) calm down, i'm fine" with a hoarse voice. "thank god! your all right! i was so worried," (f/n) said. they then talked to you for a while to you fell asleep. The one reason you parents where not there was because they died when you where 3 by a car accident. You had your carzy uncle undertaker and your religious grandparents. you stay with your grandparents. they do not want to come over either, because they think you are satonic. just because you like knives, and demons and stuff like that means you are satonic apperantly. This makes no sense don't you have curiousity and dont you want to know what might happen for stuff like that? i mean really. anyways they hate you, you hate them. Your uncle undertaker or undie is the best! he has all sorts of corpses to look at and loved t tell tales of the undead and his reaper days. You knew he was a reaper, but you told no one. not even your grandparents. It was fun to hang out with him. speaking of him he then came bursting in and said, "(y/n) are you alright! i just found out what happened!? what did grell do to you?" he was not in a pleasent mood either, he was in a serious one and that was dangerous. you where starled awake and you said, "I am fine undie, he didn't do much just cut me with his chain saw." the undie then shouted, "what!? he cut you with his death sickle? how did you survive that?" You then said, "i do not know. i just know some butler saved me. he had crimson eyes, black hair and a tailcoat." The undertaker then said, "i will have to thank earl phantomhive for his help then." After a long while you and he had finished talking and the undertaker left with a cute card of get well soon gift for you.

After you got out of the hospital you went back to school and well, you where given full custody to undertaker. you lived with him and he took you to school. that day you just got to homeroom when the teacher said, "why the fuck where you not here (y/n) i told you not to miss anything!" you then said, "i do not know why i had to, it is just i was in the hospital. i have a note and everythig" the teracher then took it and crumbled it into your face. The teacher then said, "you will have detention." You then said, "yes, sir." and sat down at your desk. then at lunch, a few bullies came and said, "give us your payment or else!?" you then said, "i do not know what you eman?" they then took you out back and beat you to a pulp. you had a few bruises a fractured rid or 2 and now had a black eye. when questioned you lied and made excuses so things where not worse, but that was no help. in 6th period, a boy came up and said, "are you (y/n) (l/n)?" you then said, "yes, i am. what do you need?" he then said, " i want to talk to you. once to a safe distance he told you he was ciel P. and you knew it was true. He then explaine what happened when in the middle of the last sentence he said, "wait why are you all bruised and have a black eye?" you then said, "nothing, i am just clumsy and fell down the stairs on the way here." Ciel spotted the lie and said, "we both know that is not true. tell me." You then said softly, "bullies and the teacher." Ciel then said, "hah, i knew it was too good to be true and which teacher?" You then said, "Mr. Will and the bullies where mr. Ushio, sir blanko, and viscount druitte." ciel then scowld and said, "i am taking you home. where do you live?" you then said, "take me to the undertakers parlor." ciel then lost the mad look and said, "the undertaker!? you live with him." " i do now, before i lived with my crazy religious grandparents. my uncle is much better" you responded.

Ciel then took you there and opened the door. he then shouted, "Undertaker!? you here?" he then heard a laughter and a coffin creaked open? "to what do i owe the pleasure earl phantomhive?" uncie said, "ciel smirked and said, "nothing, but your neice is here." Undie then came out and said, "(y/n) I am glad to see you, but why are you home early? Why do you have that black eye?" The undertaker then said, "what happend?" ciel scowld again and said, "She was bullied by ushio, blanko, and druitte, plus the homeroom teacher." The undertaker then said, "that's it they are on the death list!" you then scooted near ciel who stepped back. you then quietly peeped, "it's not that bad, i'm o.k. really." the undertaker then hugged you and said, "nothing ever hurting you is o.k you are evrything to me and i will not have you hurt!" Ciel was happy to know that you had a good home and at least he knew you woul be safe here, but now he had to worry about elswhere. After that ciel had wentr up to you and said, "um.. (y/n) i know this may be wierd and shit, plus fast but i like you do you like me?" you then looked at him and said, " i i donot know. i don't knoww hat love like that is like." The undertaker then said, "well darling, i think you should try this guy out. his butler is hilarious!" you then chuckled at that. good old unckle undie. Funny and awesome. You then said, "i will go out with you, but i dont know yet." You then said, "I am going to lie dow though. i'm tired. once you took 3 steps toward your bed/coffin you collapsed and both ciel and the undertaker came running after you. Ciel managed to catch you and he thenheld you close. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of your head. he then opened them and took you your bed/coffin. He then said goodbye and left. the undertaker then smiled and sid, "oh, eral you have surely fallen for my niece havent you." he then ate a dog biscuite and headed to make dinner.

* * *

Me: that is it. my birthday gift to me. I hope you enjoy this and well if you want a sequal review. i need 5 revies to make more people so please do comment on this.

Ciel: this was good. a little bit much drama wise but good.

sebastian: what he means to say id this is great! ^.^

Me: aww thx! ^.^

ciel: hey hands off, no hugs!


End file.
